


"Brothers"

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: "brothers", Edward Nygma is petty, M/M, Oswald is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: I'm mad, I'd like to think Ed is also mad, therefore I wrote this.(Watched the episode less than an hour ago, it's 1 am, i'm running on fumes but i'm also angry)





	1. Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m here to make the announcement I’m sueing the entire show because “Brothers” a term which implies many things. Was something dearest dumb Oswald used to describe him and Ed goddamn Nygma. Probably payback for when he friend zoned him in season 3 I won’t judge. Except I will. So I thought as a lovely monument to that I could write my favourite thing, Ed calling Os out on his bullshit with that line in a series of shot chapters each containing a dumbass scene. 
> 
> Please enjoy, all those also disappointed at that line,

It had been several weeks after the fall of Gotham, Jim fucking Gordon was now commissioner. Edward and Oswald currently had a full pardon for their part in the protection of Gotham and slowly but surely the city was being rebuilt. 

What Ed had not done was move out of the Van Dahl manner, nor had Oswald asked him to. After their pact, a miracle on its own, they’d remained the same level of comfortability as they had the last few months as Oswald’s… What was left of his eye… Recovered as well as it could. There were very few practising doctors left so Edward himself tended to it mostly, they shared the space happily as if it were normal. 

What Oswald had noticed was there was a small remaining tension that he couldn’t name quite yet, he had some suspicions. Lingering anger about not him not going on the submarine, maybe they would just never be the same. Oswald was certainly angry about his baby boy, how could Ed leave him on that ship? 

It was one breakfast, getting used to good food wasn’t easy but it was most certainly welcome. Edward had come downstairs barely even dressed, a dressing gown that brought back eerily warm and familiar memories, and whatever he wore to bed. Oswald was ready to go out into Gotham to help where he could. He’d tried to make them both eggs but the spacial awareness thing was taking some time. 

“Edward? You look more dishevelled than usual.” Oswald raised his eyebrow at the man stepping into the kitchen. With a closer look, it seemed he hadn’t slept at all, dark rims around his eyes and even… Reddened? Had he been crying? Oswald should’ve heard.

Ed sat down at looked at his eggs without responding for a moment, “Didn’t sleep. Did you know male Gentoo penguins give pebbles to their mates? When they find the smoothest and most pristine one they present them. They actually fight over the prettiest ones.” Edward said casually, he was out of it.

“I, I didn’t know that? Am I meant to take notes?” Oswald joked, sometimes Edward used to bring up his nickname in little fun facts. It was one of the first things Ed ever said to him, did you know male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet? 

Ed shook his head carelessly, “Just came to mind. They’d never really give them to family though. Only to mates.” Edward trailed off, he had a point with this he never usually carried on the fact. Oswald knew he was being told off although for what it didn’t quite pin down. Family? Was Ed suggesting some weird incest thing? There was the time his horrid stepsister tried that act and failed miserably, Oswald had been disgusted by that though.

“I’d assume so, If there some sort of engagement ring I don’t think you’d go off giving that to your parents.” Oswald laughed, 

“Or your brother.” Ed added.

Oswald scoffed, “Or sister. Am I meant to give a pebble to someone?” He asked he was getting confused now. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Ed just had a bad night and needed to share some more weird facts. There had been a strong lull in riddles lately, Oswald wasn’t complaining but he was a bit worried.

Edward shook his head and finally picked up his cutlery, “No, just something to think about.” Edward flashed him a grin and dug in. Leaving Oswald slightly confused and with cold eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner Gordon calls Oswald and Ed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, Edward is still salty.

“Detective Gordon- Oh sorry, I mean Commissioner Gordon.” Oswald gave a jarringly fake grin to the new commissioner of Gotham. Jim looked the same as ever, unaffectedly physical by all his fights despite Oswald taking it all so physically. His limp, his many bullet wounds and scars and now his eye.

Ed joined him. They both sat adjacent to the commissioner, facing there one joint enemy. No matter how much Oswald wanted to be friends it’d never happen. But Ed and he? They’d finally reunited. Together again, even in a shaky pact built on passive aggressive months finally accumulating in their returned friendship. They wouldn’t ever betray each other again.

“I see you two have settled down,” Jim said, his usual sarcastic self as always. Oswald scoffed, “We finally have clean water and fresh food, oh and not to mention the city isn’t run by lunatics anymore. I’d say we’re doing well.” Oswald hissed.

“What did you want,” Ed said blandly, he had barely said a word since they’d entered the GCPD. Oswald didn’t mind, he’d be unusually guarded and silently in the past days since their shared breakfast. Oswald had left him food, it usually came back eaten or at least picked at. It wasn’t like Oswald didn’t worry for him, he wished that Ed would come to him with his problems but he didn’t dare overstep his boundaries. 

His feelings for Ed had settled, he’d never try and overstep his place now. He valued Ed’s trust more than anything.

“The city needs you, you’ve done your duty yes but. Make sure whatever… Schemes... You had are put on hold. To quote Harvey, don’t pull any crazy shit.” Jim said carefully, he didn’t want to encourage them to commit crimes but he knew he didn’t really have much choice. Edward actually grinned at this,

“You’re telling me, to my face, not to do something. Then expecting me to listen to you? Jim Gordon.” Edward fully laughed, Oswald’s hair stood on end, it wasn’t Edward’s happy laugh. The one he heard when someone made a funny or clever comment. This was patronising and evil.

“That's why I invited both you, I figured Penguin would have some kind of hold on his boyfriend.” Oswald nearly choked, Jim had gotten a lot more crude and blunt. How the hell would Ed take that? Oswald didn’t want to hear it, the disgust. 

“You’re mistaken, commissioner.” Edward hissed, Oswald brace himself. “In fact, we’re more like brothers wouldn’t you say Oswald?” Edward turned to him with a grimace. Oswald flinched at the mention of his comment from a few weeks ago. Was Edward really so offended that Oswald would equate them to being that close? Or was he just being an ass?

“Either way. Fine. I’ll leave you alone but prepare yourself in advance. Your stupid little police force will need it.” Edward growled and stormed out the office, Oswald flinched as the door slammed behind him.

He looked up from where he was nervously staring at his fidgeting hands. “Good job commissioner you’ve set yourself up for a murderous comeback,” Oswald said sarcastically. Jim sighed, “Please keep a hold of him.” 

Oswald shrugged, “I don’t have that tight of a rope James.”

“I thought you named a damned dog after him? Really not together then?” Jim raised an eyebrow.

“I think Ed would rather gouge out his own eye with a rusty fork. Disappointed?”

“Harvey will be, he had a bet going.” Jim sighed. “It was supposed to be a joke I just wasn’t expecting him to take it so personally.” He added. Jim looked straight at Oswald, leaning over his chair slightly, a frighteningly concerned look on his face.

“Take care Oswald. I’m sorry about the eye.”

Oswald smiled, “You too. Commissioner. Say hi to the baby for me. Don’t call me in again.” He said before turning to follow after Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's oblivious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a resturant, they get mistaken again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald kind of gets it.

“Why did you think it was a good idea to come out here?” Oswald rolled his eyes jokingly at Ed, they were at a Chinese restaurant, pretty much the same place Ed used to buy take out for them from. Except that one was destroyed in the bombing of the Wayne enterprises tower. So in the spirit of reliving old memories, Edward had suggested they come here instead.

Oswald had done something wrong recently, he knew it. Edward had brought up the brothers comment. He didn’t know why he actually said it, to begin with, maybe to spite the fact Ed would never love him back? Maybe he just thought it’d be the right thing to say? Either way, it wasn’t. Ed was now patronising him for it at every chance. He knew it wasn’t true, he hoped Ed did too. Brothers didn’t fall in love with each other, brothers didn’t do all the things they’d said and done. They were more than that even if they’d never be lovers.

Oswald decided two can play at that game when Ed refused to bring up the incident with Jim they’d avoided the topic altogether. Jim genuinely thought they were dating, annoyingly stupid comment aside, was Oswald that obvious? More seriously was Edward that oblivious?

Either way here they sat in a restaurant at a table for two looking to the outside world like they were together. Maybe people who didn’t know the riddler and the penguin, who just saw two men dressed in suits in a fancy restaurant, and who just thought it was a nice couple on a date.

“Can I get your orders?” One of the servers came to the table before Ed could respond to Oswald’s earlier jab. 

“Just a bottle of rose would be nice for now,” Edward replied quickly in an overly upbeat voice, he knew Oswald wasn’t a fan of it. Petty little shit. Oswald rolled his eyes, “Sure,” The waiter said leaving quickly.

“Mature, Eddie.” Oswald said conversationally, “I try.” He grinned.

“So, are we going to ignore our commissioner?” Edward asked leaning on his hand over the table. Oswald raised his eyebrows, “I’d rather not piss him off if you want to do something at least be smart about it. Actually, let's reword that you’re always smart about it, don’t be obvious.” Oswald said, not really picking up on his own compliment until he noticed Ed’s eyebrows raised,

“You think I’m smart?”

“Edward you go around telling everyone you’re the smartest man in Gotham and I haven’t seen many contradictions to it. Why wouldn’t I call you smart?”

“You don’t usually compliment me openly like that.”

“Maybe you just aren’t listening. You know I admire your intelligence, that doesn’t mean I like boosting your ego.”

Edward looked genuinely softened by the compliment and it took Oswald off guard. The man complimented himself constantly why was an offhand remark about the fact he’s smart so shocking. The earlier topic of getting back at Jim seemingly forgotten in favour of acting shocked in silence and waiting for their terrible wine.

The waiter came back, shitty wine in hand, he placed it on the table and took out the little notebook. “Can I get your orders now?” Edward nodded, “He’ll have the crab and I’ll have the spicy chicken noodles.”

Oswald snapped his head from the waiter to his friend, “How’d you know?” Edward shrugged with a grin.

“I guess married couples really can mind reading.” The waiter laughed, taking down the orders like he hadn’t said anything wrong.

Oswald, on the other hand, had three moments of panic, this man thought they were on a date. This man also assumed they were married. That they were married and extraordinarily close, or together for a long time. They didn’t look married! They didn’t have rings or anything why would they… Edward wasn’t going to take that well. If past would prove. How many people could assume they were dating within a week.

“Oh no, we’re not married!” Edward laughed,

‘We’re not married, we’ll never be, I’ll never love him’ is what Oswald read from that. He didn’t need this again. Hearing Ed’s opinion on those who assumed their relationship wasn’t platonic was a wake-up call that wasn’t needed. 

“We’re not even together!” He added making Oswald cringe even further, Oh yes thank you Ed for the reminder my feelings will never be returned. That we’ll only ever be friends. 

“In fact, he said we’re like brothers!” Edward added turning to Oswald and glaring.

Oh,

He wasn’t complaining people kept comparing them to relationships… He hated that Oswald viewed them as brothers… He didn’t mind the relationship comments. Edward didn’t care people thought they were together. He cared that Oswald had, that he’d said they wouldn’t ever be like that.

What the hell did that even imply?

Oswald felt himself freeze up in shock. Did Ed want to date him? Was he angry because Oswald said that because he wouldn’t view him like that… He wanted to view him as something more. Because that implied things that weren’t true.

The waiter looked uncomfortable and he quickly stumbled over varied apologies and left.

“Ed I-” Oswald couldn’t even think how to ask what Ed was trying to achieve with all this.

“Yeah, bro?” Edward deadpanned glaring at him accusingly. Oswald swallowed nervously, shit this was going to be hard to come back from.

“Edward, why do you keep bringing that up?” He sighed. “Because you and I both know it isn’t true Ozzie.” He hissed.

“What else was I supposed to do? If you’re so sure I didn’t mean it then why do you even bring it up?” Oswald pressed, he just needed to hear confirmation. That's all he wanted. “I want you to understand how it sounded. After everything we’ve been through to be reduced to ‘Brothers’ It’s insulting Oswald.” Edward said.

“Then what are we? Friends, enemies, partners in crime, something else?”

“More than that,” Edward said staring at the table.

“You’re not giving me much to work with here Edward. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Just shut up and eat Oswald.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward really aint gonna give a clear answer man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confession time baby!!

After that night nothing was the same, the dinner was tense but still, Oswald couldn’t get Ed’s true intentions out of him. They still lived, worked, and did most things together however the tension that was already there grew a lot.

“Ed you can’t brood against the window forever.” Oswald sighed, he had to stop this, whatever it was, Edward wasn’t his brother and they both knew it. He had to clear things between them before he lost Ed forever.

They had finally made a pact, they couldn’t give up on each other now. Their hug solidified their trust, so close to betrayal but never quite there. Oswald couldn’t give it all up now because he said one little thing wrong, he didn’t understand why Ed was so caught up over it. If anything he should’ve been happy, it was Oswald trying to say to him ‘Hey I’m not in love with you anymore you don’t have to worry’ even if it was a lie.

“Well I’m sorry brother dearest what should I be doing?”

“Stop talking about us being brothers! We’re not okay. I meant brothers in arms, brothers in any other way.” Oswald snapped, he paced in front of the infuriating man who still refused to look at him. “We’re not related and our friendship is different. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He hissed, he put his hand on Ed’s shoulder and spun him around. Ed ward glaring,

“What else was I supposed to call us Ed? Old friends, partners, enemies?”

“We’ll never be brothers.”

“Do you really hate me that much? After all we’ve been through.”

“I don’t hate you, you idiot!”

They were toe to toe now glaring at each other, Oswald had given up keeping any semblance of calm now they were alone.

“I love you, you bastard.” 

Oswald hissed, “I called you my brother because all you’ve ever done is reject and betray me.” He wasn’t wrong, there was more to the story than that. Oswald had done so many things to hurt the man before him but he needed to get this out. To see how wrong Ed was, how wrong he was. “But you know what? That doesn’t matter! You said love is sacrifice and after everything you and I have done I still love you.” Edward stood there in shock, clearly not expecting a confession like that.

“I’ve been terrible to you and I’m fucking sorry but I love you Edward Nygma. I lost my eye to protect you, I’ve endured torture for you and after everything, you’ll always be my closest friend.” Oswald’s voice broke and he was aware he’d started to cry, “So no! You’re not my brother and we’re not brothers and I was wrong but just stop!” Edward stood silent, it broke Oswald’s heart to see him so confused but he couldn’t do anything now. He’d laid everything on the table. He turned around and started to speed out the room when Ed called out,

“Oswald! I don’t hate you for what you said I love you too.” 

Oh, that's why he was so caught up over being called brothers. Oswald hadn’t really dared to hope it apart from at the dinner… They weren’t brothers… They’d never be brothers. They loved each other as more than a mere sibling bond. Edward was so angry because they both knew the truth… Even if Oswald wouldn’t accept it just yet. After so many years of rejection, it was hard to hear your feelings were returned even if it brought joy.

They loved each other, it’d take Oswald a while to wrap his head around that. Ed loved him too…

Edward snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Oswald, Oswald was crying and it wasn’t pretty. “I love you, little bird. I couldn’t hate you…”

“Please,” Oswald whispered turning around and burying his face in Ed’s chest. “I’m sorry…” He said quietly, Ed rubbed circles in his back as Oswald calmed down, not ready to say anything else just yet just a quiet repeat of the word sorry.

“We’ll never be brothers because I don’t love you as a brother. I love you a lot more, I couldn’t tell you and I was scared. I should’ve said something Os.”

Oswald looked up and Ed opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by Oswald, he quickly stood on his tippy toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips to shut him up. It was effective, Ed went bright red. It was also Oswald's first kiss. He didn’t regret it but he feared Ed’s reaction. 

He had nothing to worry since all Ed did was stoop down lower to do it again.

They weren’t “brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be a lil epilogue,, maybe for the ten year jump? ;))


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Os see each other after ten years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really remember the actual dialogue from the episode but I tried to add a bit in! Sorry, it's not very long.

“Edward Nygma,”

For the first time in ten years, the couple laid eyes on each other…

They’d written. Of course, they had, letters upon letters at least once a week if not every day. Complaining, missing each other and everything in between. Riddles, poetry, any stories of their past and everything they would and could do once they got out. Now was the time.

“It is very good to see you.” Oswald was very conscious of how he’d changed since he’d last seen his husband, mentally, mostly physically, everything that had happened in the longest ten years of his life. Less than two months after their marriage Jim Gordon separated them, only allowing them a few minutes to say goodbye for ten years. Seeing Ed again… Looking just as amazing as he did as he last saw him… Made him more self-conscious than anticipated.

“Oswald…” Edward let out a whisper of disbelief and his grin widened into something truly wicked, Oswald loved him so much.

“I thought you could use a hand,”

“I would expect nothing less from you darling.”

Oswald felt himself blush, the terms of endearment, even reading them would never compare to hearing them from the man himself… “You look well…” To put it lightly, Ed looked gorgeous. 

“You too,” Ed’s voice had gotten a lot more throaty over the years, it was like he was growling every word. Oswald knew he’d gone even redder when Ed raked his eyes over his body. Oswald shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of the limousine. “A little thicker around the middle,” Ed winked.

Oswald looked down self consciously and back up to Ed and breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed Ed appreciated it. “Damn it’s good to see you, Oswald,” Edward growled pulling on Oswald’s tie into their first kiss since separation.

“I love you, husband.” He mumbled through the kiss, Oswald laughed feeling lighter than he had in years, “I love you too Eddie.” Ed undid his seatbelt and began shifting closer to Oswald hands moving across his body-

A loud crash from the roof and Ed jumped, almost being flung forward only caught by Oswald’s hands. They both screamed from the unexpected interruption.

Oswald opened the door and both he and Ed stumbled out the car with Ed’s vice grip on his arm, Oswald looked around and then. Up. Ed put an arm out on Oswald’s chest and screamed and Oswald gripped him in fear,

What the fuck? Had Gotham gone mad? A man dressed as a bat? What in the fresh hell?

The fight flew by in a blur but it ended with them tied to a freaking lampost. The bat guy kept saying things like “Gotham is mine” and other ominous and stupid things. Batman, one could say. Had a ring to it. Whoever he was, he was an ass.

He squeezed Ed’s hand, they were back to back up in the air only held up by a flimsy rope. What the hell. They were both screaming and kicking hoping the police would come and get them both down. This was ridiculous. Can’t one reunite with their husband in peace?

It seemed after whatever shenanigans were going in Wayne enterprises had ended, one Lucious Fox (Foxy, still according to Ed) and Mr Pennyworth left the building and found them tied up there. “Get us out!” and “Let us down!” Were screeched at the same time to the poor unexpecting men.

They were in the back of a police van, Edward was working on picking their locks as they argued. “I didn’t spend tens years in Blackgate to be attacked by a man dressed as a bat!” Edward undid himself and quickly got Oswald’s cuffs off, “Go!”

They rolled out the van, well Ed rolled, Oswald more fell. Ed helped him up and they brushed themselves off. “We have got to find out who that was!” Edward cried as he started pacing, rubbing his eyes behind the green tinted glasses. Oswald approved of the new look… 

A flash above them sent them both looking up, whoever it was just jumped to another building… Ed took his glasses off in shock and Oswald felt himself gaping like a fish. They looked at each other in unison. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

A confirmation, they both turned and Ed took his hand as they moved together down the street. They may have spent years apart but nothing could stop them now. The Riddler and The Penguin together again, watch out Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thank you all for reading this and agreeing the 'brothers' scene was dumb!
> 
> (I wanna know what nygmob stuff they cut from the finale... they were holding hands in one pic :(( )

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more.


End file.
